Only Tonight
by Love From A Muggle
Summary: Fred always hated dreams because he never got to finish them. Especially one particular reoccurring dream that he knew would never come true. Until one night he saw her all by herself. He knew right then and there, that he had to try to make a move to see the ending of his never ending dreams. One shot Fred/Hermione, Written for Hogwarts Online II Prompt of the day.


Author's note: Written for Hogwarts Online II Prompt of the day.

Prompts used:

Sunday June 3rd: "Mistake"

and

Monday June 4th: "I hate dreaming about you"

It's my first story in a month. I've been stuck with a major writers block and am finally done with writers block! Please enjoy!

Takes place three days before Bill and Fleur's wedding. I tried going by the book, slightly AU near the end.

Disclaimer: I Don't own anything you recognize.

* * *

Hermione sighed as she placed the tea kettle down on the stove. She was at The Burrow for Bill and Fleur's wedding which was three days away, and already she had a list going on in her mind of stuff she needed to pack for herself, Harry and Ron. She had a gut feeling something would go incredibly wrong at the wedding and they would need to break away with a few overnight necessities.

She knew they would be leaving soon. She didn't think Harry knew when they would take off to look for Horcruxes either. She sighed knowing that Harry wasn't the 'plan as you go' type and Hermione hated that. She loved making plans, and making lists.

Hermione was worn out from being put to cleaning everything and anything in the Burrow by Molly Weasley. She finally had time to herself seeing how it was around three in the morning.

A tall redhead entered the kitchen looking like he had just woken up from a bad dream.

"Oh. Sorry, I wasn't expecting anyone else to be awake at this hour." Fred Weasley approached the counter. He maneuvered around Hermione to get a mug of his own. He stepped one way, she stepped the same way. When she moved to the right, he moved once more. Hermione blushed.

"Sorry," they both said in unison. Hermione moved away from the counter and back to the stove so Fred could get a mug down.

"Do you want one?" He asked as he showed it to her. She nodded slightly just as the tea water hissed letting her know it was ready.

Hermione made her way to the tea at the same time Fred did and bumped into him. She felt colour come back to her cheeks once more as she stared up at him. He smiled slightly, and politely stepped out of her way. Hermione got herself a peppermint tea, as that was her favorite.

"What kind do you want?" She asked.

"Chamomile," Fred stated.

"I never would have thought of you to like chamomile tea." Hermione said handing the bag to him.

"I never knew you'd like peppermint."

"Peppermint is an acquired taste." Hermione smiled as she started making tea the way her parents made it.

"I didn't mean to interrupt your thoughts." Fred said as he prepared his tea.

"My thoughts?" Hermione said puzzled.

"When I walked in here you looked lost in thought."

"I'm always lost in thought, but I'm a planner." Hermione frowned.

"Planner? I'm more of a dreamer. Sure I like pranks and such, but I like to dream too."

"Is that why you looked like you woke up from a nightmare?" Hermione asked.

"Somewhat."

She looked at him confused.

"I can't really explain." Fred stated as he turned his back against her.

"Fred?" Hermione was curious and had to know more. This dream was bugging him, but he wasn't going to share.

"It's complicated." Fred responded, not really wanting to tell her.

For the first time that night, Hermione saw him blush.

"You wouldn't understand."

"I wouldn't understand? Fred please. I am around Harry and Ron twenty four seven and I don't hear _half_ the things _they _whisper about when I pretend to be reading. I understand more than people think."

Fred laughed at her statement.

"I'm glad my thought amused you." Hermione said in a tone that let Fred know she was serious.

"I just don't think you would understand this particular reoccurring dream." Fred stated as he took his mug of tea and walked to the table to sit down.

"I wouldn't know till you tried me." Hermione said mimicking his movement and sat right across from him. She paused and said "Try me."

"I hate dreaming about you." Fred stated.

"Well see, that wasn't hard now was it? Wait, what did you say?" Hermione sat there puzzled at his statement.

"I hate dreaming about you."

"Explain."

"It's been since the start of winter. I've dreamt about you literally every night just about. It was blurry at first, but you became clearer."

"Can you tell me what I was doing?" Hermione asked.

"Well…."

"Fred?"

"I snogged you. At first, you were just a head of bushy brown hair. Then as the dreams continued, you became clearer. You formed your normal features."

"Normal features?" Hermione picked up her peppermint tea and took a sip. She held onto the mug for the warmth.

"How can I explain this without making you blush?" This time, Fred took his mug of tea and took a sip. He stared down at the tea for a few minutes, not saying anything.

"Fred, you can tell me anything. You know that right?" She moved her hand to the middle of the table. Catching on, Fred took his free hand, and lightly squeezed hers.

"I can't tell you this." He said letting go of her hand.

"Yes, you can."

"It's a mistaketo tell you. Trust me. It'll only make you curious."

"I highly doubt that Fred."

Hermione cleared her throat.

"Where and when did this happen?"

"We were in the apartment that George and I share, after the shop closed and you had had a busy day, and an argument with Ron again. You came to the shop to talk to us about it, and George left leaving us alone."

_Flashback to Fred's Dream_

_The bell chimed to the shop as Fred stacked order forms of their latest product on the counter. His head lifted when he saw Hermione Granger looking like she was about to cry. She was much older in this dream. He knew she was working at the Ministry. Hermione sighed._

_"Why does your idiot brother always have to argue with me? Especially on a day when I should be celebrating."_

_"Celebrating for what Hermione?" Fred asked._

_"Hey Fred, I'm going out for a few- Oh Hello Hermione." George came down the stairs with a list in his hands._

_"She's not in a good mood again. Ickle Ronniekins decided to argue with her." Fred said seriously._

_"I'll be right back. I'm going out for a few minutes." George said. "Sorry about Ron." he added._

_George hurried out of the door to run the errand he needed to run. _

_"Want to talk about this upstairs?" Fred said to her. She nodded. Fred locked the shop's door, and walked up the stairs to their flat above the shop. As soon as she made it up the stairs, he leaned in and snogged her long and hard._

_End Flashback_

When Fred was done telling her about the dream, he wished he hadn't told her anything.

"I see. So, we just decided to snog for no apparent reason."

"That would be correct." Fred replied.

"You sounded like me when you said that." Hermione smiled as she raised her eyebrows in his direction.

"I know."

"Well. I don't know what to tell you about the dream." Hermione stood up abruptly, and picked up her mug.

She stood up not really knowing what to say to him, and turned around. Hermione headed to the sink to pour her cold tea down the drain. As she stared into the sink, she formed a daydream in her mind. In the daydream, she watched Fred as he leaned in to snog her. The brunette shook her head after hearing the tea being emptied. She sighed, knowing it wouldn't happen and turned around seeing Fred stand closely before her.

He moved his arm around her to put away his mug, but instead of taking away his arm right away, he carefully put it around her waist.

"What are you doing?" She asked him as he placed his other arm around the other side of the waist.

"Pulling you close to me."

"Why?" Hermione asked out of curiosity even though she knew what it was going to be.

"Because I knew the dream wasn't a mistake. It was a way of telling me something's going to happen."

"Fred, this might be a mistake."

"I don't think it will be. You can't honestly tell me you're not the least bit curious what it's like to kiss me?" Fred looked at her as she looked down at the ground.

"Well…" Hermione said feeling her heart beat faster as she remembered the quick daydream. She blushed, letting him know he was right.

"I have to know what it's like." He made a valid point and knew he had her thinking of what it was like to snog him.

"Have to?"

"Have to know."

"Why?"

"Because it's been bugging me since Winter. Every time I saw you I kept thinking about that one dream, where we actually snogged and I knew it was you. Like I said, I didn't know who I was snogging at first when the dreams first started, and then just last week when we came to the Burrow, and mum mentioned you were coming, I knew it was you."

"I don't want to start a relationship now Fred. I'm too busy with stuff going on. Stuff, I can't even explain myself-"

Fred interrupted her as he placed his hands around her neck, leaned in and snogged her hard on the lips. He ran his tongue across her lips, begging for an entrance. When she finally let him win, she felt his tongue playing with hers. Hermione realized she wanted more of him, and pulled him closer to her as he ran his fingers through her long hair. Hermione wrapped her arms tight around him. When they pulled apart, she didn't let go.

"What in the bloody hell was that?" Hermione asked.

"You know, you sound like Ron." Fred stated.

"Sorry. He's one of my best friends."

"That, was quite a snog. Better than I imagined." Fred looked down at her and couldn't believe he had just snogged her in his mother's kitchen of all places.

"Fred, was there more to the dream?" She asked him knowing the answer.

"No. I wish there was more, but every time we snogged, I always got woken up right after it." Fred admitted honestly.

"I think I like this idea of snogging you. However, I can't continue. You and I have feelings, and I don't want either one of us to get hurt, we're lucky no one interrupted us just now. It's too risky trying to snog especially with so many people in the house."

"Then let me just have tonight with you." Fred stared at Hermione with his blue eyes, she gave a small smile, and nodded her head in understanding. Hermione knew this might be a mistake, but she wanted to know what it would be like to be with Fred.

"Not here. Somewhere else. I really don't want to get caught." Hermione glanced towards the doorway.

"I know of a place. Behind dad's shed. No one will look there."

Eagerness filled Fred's eyes, as curiosity covered Hermione's. He led her quietly and quickly behind the shed. There, they comforted each other, and made each other feel loved. Hermione knew things would be different between them, but she didn't care. In the moment, she felt wanted by someone. She would be full of regrets and mistakes tomorrow, but with a war coming, Hermione didn't care.

* * *

Author's note: The end! Please read and review. This is just a one shot story.

Special thanks to my beta All shades of Grey for beta'ing my story!


End file.
